pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Customized Ranger Rifle
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 27 (Level 12 - Level 16) 47 (Level 17 - Level 25) 65 (Level 26 - Level 38)|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 30/60 (Level 12 - Level 25) 35/70 (Level 26 - Level 38)|mobility = 110 (Level 12 - Level 16) 115 (Level 17 - Level 25) 120 (Level 26- Level 38)|accuracy = |range = |upgrades = N/A|theme = Military/criminals themed.|cost = Obtained from the Contraband Event Super Chest.|level_required = Level 12}} The Customized Ranger Rifle '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It can be obtained from the Contraband Event Super Chest. Appearance It appears as a compact variant of the Ranger Rifle. It has a desert tan collapsible stock connected to the main body. It also has a check rest connected to the upper receiver. The receiver is mainly desert tan, with a black upper rail, bolt, a grey charging handle, and a grey ejection port. On top of the rail, there is a black red dot sight, and folded grey iron sights. The side of the receiver has a the words "PIGS KILLED" with 16 tally marks scratched on. The lower receiver has a grey trigger with a olive tan pistol grip, and a light tan magazine with a plate and black tape around it. It also has a teared US Flag as a sticker on the side of the magazine well. The handguard has an underrail with a grey foregrip, and a battle-worn rifle shield, with scraches and blood marks. It also has a black laser sight on the left side of the weapon. The barrel is short, with a black muzzle attached to the front. Strategy It deals decent damage for each level range, with a high fire rate, a decent magazine capacity and high mobility. The shield will cover most of the head and the upper most portion of the user's body. The shield can be folded away by tapping the weapon icon. Tips * This weapon can be used for general purposes, it is effective at close-medium range, and at long range if using a scope. * Use the scope when engaging users at long range. * Strife around while firing to minimize damage taken. ** Also, the shield has a gap in between the two shield plates, this makes it a prime target for snipers. * The shield will protect your head and upper chest from enemy fire. ** It is best to use this weapon when there is chest-high cover in front, this makes the user virtually invulnerable from enemy fire. * Don't forget to deploy your shield when heading into combat. ** Also, if out of combat, try to remove your shield as the shield can limit one's peripheral vision and vision around them. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * Avoid using this weapon against wall break or armor piercing weapons as their shots can pierce through shields easily. * It serves as a decent backup weapon for Heavy and Sniper weapon users, and for finishing weakened players off. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players and for traversing around the map. * Conserve ammo and be on a look out for ammo pickups, as using this weapon requires a constant supply of ammo for prolonged use ** Alternatively, use an Ammo Pack at the start of a match to get one extra magazine. * Always aim towards the enemies to protect against oncoming enemy fire coming from the head. * Though it can absorb half of the damage from area damage weapons, try sticking to cover when attacking such users. * Use it to suppress enemies hiding behind cover. * Be wary for flanking enemies, as it is common counter that players will use when dealing with users. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * Aim for center mass instead of the head. * Use high damaging Sniper weapons such as the Prototype and Lustful Vengeance at longer distances. ** Alternatively, use armor piercing or wall break weapons to counter the shield. * Try sticking to cover when the user fires on you, flank around him/her and quickly kill the user. * Flank around the user using cover and then attack from their blindspots. * Using throwing gadgets such as the Frag Grenade and throwing it behind or in front of the user can also counter the shield. * Avoid attacking head on as the shield can protect against oncoming fire. * It should be note that the shield is indestructible, and small arms fire cannot destroy the shield. * Stealthy pick off the user when they have their shield down. * When the user is behind cover, try flushing him/her using area damage weapons or weapons with faster fire rates. * When using an area damage weapon, aim at the ground. Attributes * '''Automatic * 2x Zoom * '''Shield: '''The shield will block attacks from harming the user, absorb 50% of the damage from an area damage projectile and 30% of the damage from an armor piercing round, but CANNOT block Wall Break weapons. * '''Damage Boost: '''Has a 75% to deal 5-8% extra damage for each hit. Upgrades N/A Theme Military/criminals themed. Supported Maps * Bridge Showdown * Secret Warehouse Weapon Setups It is versatile for all ranges and playing styles, just make sure that you have a good backup. Trivia * Unlike the Ranger Rifle, it is based on the close quarters combat variant of the FN SCAR-H. * It is the second weapon to feature a rifle shield, the first being the Sentinel. ** The rifle shield and the weapon itself is a reference to attacking US Navy SEAL operator Craig "Blackbeard" Jensen from the video game, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. *** However, unlike Blackbeard, his SCAR-H is the standard variant. External Links * SCAR H Mag Plate - TheAntiZero * Red Dot Mount - miko.monday Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Shield Category:Damage Boost Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Remixed